There is a long-term need to suppress CO2 emissions from the burning of fossil fuels to avoid dangerous anthropogenic interference with the climate system. For example, in 2014, around 2.2 billion tons of CO2 were generated from coal-fired electric power plants in the US, representing 40% of the nation's emissions. Another about 25% of the US emissions from fossil fuels are from mobile sources. There is, therefore, a necessity to stem this release by developing post-combustion carbon capture technologies, which may be added to new plants or retrofitted to existing plants or for use in other CO2 generating applications, including mobile sources such as vehicles, trains and ships.
Accordingly, improved methods and compounds for adsorbing CO2 are needed.